


Соль

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [3]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru</p>
    </blockquote>





	Соль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

— Сэр Фредери… Фред, что… Что вы делаете?

— Тише, Джон, — шепчет сэр Фредерик. И этот успокаивающий шепот на мгновение возвращает мистера Торнтона в далекий Итон, в их с сэром Фредериком комнату, где они проводили часы после отбоя, сидя над разложенными на полу атласами, в мечтах о неизведанных краях и приключениях, перед которыми меркла даже опасность быть застигнутыми разглядевшим под дверью запретный огонек свечи дежурным преподавателем.

— Тише, — и этот же шепот возвращает мистера Торнтона к нынешней, не менее запретной, но столь же манящей реальности, в которой склонившийся к нему сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт — уже не юный мичман, а закаленный солеными ветрами капитан — неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы на его собственной шелковой сорочке. Пальцы у сэра Фредерика нежные и ловкие, заброшенной на бедро мистера Торнтона ногой он крепко прижимает его к постели, и от его прикосновений — даже сквозь одежду, которой, к слову, осталось тревожно мало — по телу волнами разливается стыдное, горячее томление. Мистер Торнтон пробует приподняться, и сэр Фредерик, не прерывая своего занятия, поднимает голову. Довольная улыбка на его губах дразнит и обещает одновременно, и мистер Торнтон, смирившись, откидывается обратно на подушки и закрывает глаза рукой.

Киллинч-холл в два часа пополуночи погружен в безмятежный сон и совершенно тих, за исключением тех особых шорохов и скрипов, присущих любому дому, что слышны лишь ночью, когда прислугу распускают по людским, в кухонных печах приглушают огонь, а хозяева плотно прикрывают за собой дверь в спальню…

Полы шелковой сорочки с тихим шорохом расходятся в стороны, теплые губы невесомо касаются груди. Сэр Фредерик неспешно целует его, мягко ведет рукой от бедра до подмышки и обратно вниз. Ладонь уверенно останавливается на плотной ткани панталон, и мистер Торнтон не может сдержать жалобного стона; чресла его наливаются жаром, плоть подпирает тугие застежки. Сэр Фредерик улыбается — это чувствуется даже с закрытыми глазами — и принимается расстегивать пуговицы, подцепляя тугие петли дразнящими прикосновениями ногтей. В голове смутной тенью мелькают забытые отцовские проповеди и растворяются в волне жара, стоит только губам сэра Фредерика коснуться его живота, а пальцам уверенно высвободить жаждущую плоть из плена одежды.

— Фред… — зовет мистер Торнтон, сам не зная, чего он хочет: чтобы сэр Фредерик остановился или же чтобы не останавливался никогда, — Фред…

— Тише, Джон, спокойнее, — сэр Фредерик сдувает со лба растрепавшуюся челку, — иначе я не смогу вручить вам свой подарок.

Мистер Торнтон хмурится. Коробочка с врученной за праздничным ужином шейной булавкой с бриллиантовым солитером стоит на туалетном столике, а в глазах сэра Фредерика пляшут все морские черти разом, сколько их ни есть на свете.

— Вам понравится, Джон, обещаю.

Сэр Фредерик тепло улыбается, вновь касается губами живота мистера Торнтона, но в прикосновениях больше нет неспешной ласки. Теперь в них чувствуется всепоглощающая жажда и жар, который, кажется, способен оставить от них обоих лишь малую горсту пепла. Зубы прикусывают влажную кожу, язык ныряет в ямку пупка, мышцы пресса невольно поджимаются, и тогда ладонь сэра Фредерика успокаивающе прижимает бедро мистера Торнтона к постели.

— Т-ш-ш, — шепчет сэр Фредерик, — ш-ш-ш.

Это «ш-ш-ш» жаркой волной прокатывается по тяжелой, распаленной плоти мистера Торнтона. Ему хочется и плотно сжать веки, и не отводить глаз. Сэр Фредерик теперь удерживает его за бедра обеими руками, но мистер Торнтон и без того способен лишь лежать, дрожа и пылая, и наблюдать из-под руки, как мужские губы творят с ним то, что никогда не делали даже самые опытные «девочки» из заведения мадам Жози в Милтоне.

Сэр Фредерик плотно прижимается губами в том месте, где напряженный член соединяется с нежной кожей мошонки, прослеживает кончиком языка выступающие на стволе вены, теребит уздечку, ласкает щель, где уже выступили первые прозрачные капли, и мистер Торнтон захлебывается тяжелым, полным густого желания воздухом. Умелый рот смыкается вокруг налитой головки, обволакивая ее восхитительным ощущением влажного жара. Язык скользит по нежной коже: то лаская, то с силой прижимая сочащийся ствол к небу. Мистер Торнтон комкает в пальцах покрывало и не знает, что является большим наслаждением — испытывать эти ласки или же смотреть на них. А сэр Фредерик сдвигается ниже, забирает глубже, дальше; головка на миг во что-то упирается, а потом ее сжимает горячо и плотно. Мистер Торнтон стонет сквозь закушенные губы, выгибается навстречу, чувствуя, как внизу живота нарастает готовый выплеснуться жар. Сэр Фредерик хмыкает — вокруг него — и в следующую секунду его пальцы смыкаются в кольцо вокруг основания члена. Мистер Торнтон всхлипывает; острое, изысканное удовольствие наполняет каждую клеточку его тела невыносимым желанием достичь пика, но сэр Фредерик держит его на грани, заставляя томиться одну долгую секунду за другой.

Внезапно он отстраняется, ощущение плотно охватившей член жаркой влажной плоти уходит, и мистер Торнтон не может сдержать жалобного, протестующего стона. Но сэр Фредерик перехватывает его руку, тянет, кладет пальцы себе на горло и вновь забирает член до самого основания. Мистер Торнтон забывает, как дышать — влажная теснота вновь крепко сжимает его член, и он чувствует пальцами, как напрягается горло сэра Фредерика, когда тот сначала неторопливо, а потом все быстрее и быстрее начинает двигать головой.

Жар внутри нарастает не так стремительно, как в первый раз. Мистеру Торнтона кажется, что он плавится, тает, что кровь медленно закипает у него в жилах, заполняя все его тело жидким огнем. Мошонка тяжелеет, поджимается, сэр Фредерик сглатывает вокруг него раз, другой, а потом удовольствие достигает пика, и мистер Торнтон изливается, всхлипывая, дрожа и судорожно подкидывая бедра.

Сэр Фредерик еще какое-то время ласкает опадающий ствол неторопливыми нежными прикосновениями, а когда он, облизываясь, поднимает голову, в уголке его припухшего рта в свете свечей у изголовья кровати жемчужиной мерцает белесая капля. Мистер Торнтон тянется стереть ее подушечкой большого пальца, но сэр Фредерик перехватывает его руку, забирает палец в рот и облизывает с таким блаженством на лице, словно пробует самое изысканное лакомство на свете. Мистер Торнтон чувствует, что румянец щедро окрашивает его щеки.

— Это… Как… — голос подводит его и слова не идут. Впрочем, сэр Фредерик не испытывает никаких трудностей с пониманием. Он выпускает палец изо рта и улыбается:

— Солоно, почти как море.

Мистер Торнтон тянет его к себе прежде, чем успевает толком подумать, накрывает смеющиеся губы своими, и, чувствуя слабые отголоски незнакомого вкуса, улыбается в поцелуй.

Солоно, но все же головокружительно сладко.


End file.
